Smartass
by evafan24
Summary: Sachiko and Shikamaru play a game of shogi, nothing out of the ordinary. Until Sachiko comes up with an idea to heat things up a little and make their game of shogi more...interesting. ShikamaruxOC


Shikamaru twitched for the umpteenth time today as Sachiko munched on another handful of smarties without a care in the world. He clenches his fists, trying to concentrate on their game of shogi, but to no avail as the loud munching on the sweet candy continued.

"So, what's your next move Shika? You've been sitting there for the past ten minutes, I'm surprised at you." she chuckled, swallowing the remaining of smarties in her mouth.

"Because I can't concentrate..." he replied bluntly. He slowly closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples, as if trying to block out the noise of the crunching sounds from her hard candy. Sachiko blinked twice before she unwrapped more smarties and popping three in her mouth.

"Really, that's pretty rare coming from you...I wonder why?" she thought, munching thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I wonder why.' Shikamaru resisted the urge to rolling his eyes and telling his girlfriend to stop eating that damned candy. He thought about telling her, but he quickly brushed that thought aside, thinking how troublesome it would be to try and keep the candy away from her. That was definitely easier said than done.

He knew it would be futile to try and stop her and he knew she was going to run out of candy sooner or later, so he figured he would just wait it out, and then he could finally finish and win the game in peace.

"Aw," Sachiko whined. Shikamaru looked up from the shogi board, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"My smarties are gone." she said.

'Well, that didn't take long.' Shikamaru thought, inwardly smirking on the inside in satisfaction.

Sachiko quickly pushed herself up off the floor before heading towards the kitchen, causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow in slight curiosity. She returned to the living room with a wide smile, holding a huge bag of smarties before placing them on the table. He stared at the bag in disbelief before looking at Sachiko as if she had grown a second head.

"You can't be serious." he said, now glaring at her.

She pulled open the bag before pulling out some smarties and placing them on the table. "Nope," she chirped happily.

"These help me concentrate on the game better, smarties make me feel...well smarter." she giggled.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat before he slowly pushed himself up to his feet and made his way onto the couch. Sachiko stared at him a bit surprised. "Guess I'm gonna have to forfeit the game." he replied.

"W-What, why we're not even half way through the game yet!" she shouted, quickly standing up to her feet.

He placed his head on the pillow resting on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Unless you get rid of that candy, I'm not playing."

She stared at her bag full of smarties before she gasped, clutching her beloved candy closed to her chest, as if it were her own child. "Confuse me?! You know I can't last long without my beloved smarties!"

"And I can't last long with that constant and might I add obnoxious munching of yours, I can't concentrate."

"It's hard candy, what do you expect?!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Well unless you put that candy away, I'm not playing...its too troublesome trying to play if you keep eating that stuff. Besides you're gonna rot your teeth out if you keep eating it."

"Hmph," she pouted. "Fine then..."

The room got quiet for a moment before Sachiko came up with an idea, a small smirk reaching her lips as she plotted in her mind.

She slowly unwrapped some smarties from the wrapper before popping a few into her mouth, munching on them loudly. Shikamaru shot her a glare, narrowing his brown orbs at her own ocean blue ones.

"Stop it Sachi." he warned her.

"Why don't you make me?" she smirked, pulling out a single smartie and popping it into her mouth.

"I'm serious..."

"So am I Shika-kun, so am I." she replied, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Fine, I'll play your little game." Shikamaru slowly pushed himself off the couch before walking towards her, now only a few inches away from her lips.

Sachiko grabbed hold of the collar of his black t-shirt before she pulled him into a small close-lipped kiss. Shikamaru was slow to respond, but eventually began kissing her back, letting his hands do the work and lazily slide down to her waist and pull her closer.

She giggled in response as she felt him gently nibble on her bottom lip, which he quickly took advantage of and slipped his tongue in, now searching for the smartie she had in her mouth.

His tongue gently brushed up against her own for a few seconds, causing her to let out a small moan of pleasure. Shikamaru smirked in satisfaction as he felt her push her tongue up against his, and swirl with his own, feeling her slip the candy back to him. He slowly broke the kiss, both feeling a little breathless from their little game of 'hide and seek' with the candy.

"I won..." Shikamaru whispered, gently pressing his forehead up against Sachiko's, chewing on what was left of the candy.

"Whatchu want, a dum-dum pop?" she teased with a faint smirk.

"Smart Ass…"

* * *

Evafan24: So what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it, I was bored and inspiration suddenly hit me. I know Shikamaru was a little OOC, but hopefully he wasn't too OOC to drive you away. ^^;;


End file.
